


Saved Me

by SkylarGruer



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, is your love enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarGruer/pseuds/SkylarGruer
Summary: This is a songfic, typically you'd listen to "Is your love enough" by little mix while reading, it increases the mood. (SMUT)
Kudos: 3





	Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qp10kQkwHwU
> 
> Here's the Song link! Enjoy the Sexy Time ;)

The room was dim, music playing in the background. Nathaniel’s eyes were trained on me, they were mysterious and intense. He stood before my small form, his hair wet as droplets of water fell to the floor. He wore only his running shorts and a small towel around his neck, while I sat there, trying to stay focused enough to hear what he was telling me. My hair also hung wet from my earlier shower, adorning one of his large button-downs.

Earlier that night I was at a nearby bar when some random guy kept hitting on me. He just wouldn’t take a hint! And in turn, became physical. He had one too many drinks and slapped me across the face when I refused to come with him. At that point, I threw my drink at him. He grabbed my wrist, his hands large and kind of sticky, dragging me outside of the bar. No one seemed to care about what was happening, one thing was for sure, I was never coming back to this place again. Once we were outside of the bar he’d started screaming at me, his hands threateningly shaking in the air at my head, and that when I saw him, Nathaniel… He saw me, my cheek bruised and the drunkard hovering over me while I was trying to fight back.

Nathaniel grabbed the man by the arm pulling him off me and his voice growled out lowly, and dangerously. It was a tone I’d never heard Nathaniel use before, even though it had been a few years since I last saw him.

“She told you to leave her alone, you bastard.” When the drunkard refused to leave and grabbed my wrist once again, Nathaniel seemed to have lost it. He threw a skilled straight jab to the man’s nose, a sickening crack could be heard. The drunkard staggered and almost lost his footing. Once he balanced himself out again he noticed Nathaniel was standing semi protectively in front of me.

“Looks like the stupid bitch has a little guard dog huh?!” He screamed at us, slurring his words. His voice made me wince slightly, my eyes narrowing in hatred towards the person in front of us. Nathaniel’s look became more pissed off than anything I’d ever seen, and I knew that if I didn’t intervene now… He’d end up in jail.

“Nathaniel… he’s not worth it…” I made sure my voice was calm so that he’d hopefully see reason, resting my hand on his chest. “Please, let’s just go.” He huffed angrily and grabbed my hand dragging me away from that place, only then I realized, while we were walking to wherever he was leading me… that it was raining. We were soaked.

That’s how I ended up at Nathaniel’s place. It had been years since I saw him last, actually, I think it was at graduation, that was the last time I saw him. Nathaniel was so different now, he was taller, well built, and had more of a… rebel looks to him. I wondered what had happened after high school. He no longer smiled the way he used to, his hands were rough and calloused and he was just… gruff? I shook my head and stared at the person in front of me, he is a man who’s been broken and beaten, torn down and buried then forced to get back up and fight for himself. Once again his eyes never left my own, it had been like that for the last 5 or 10 minutes, I lost track. His golden orbs bore into my brown ones.

“So…..?” I trailed off feeling awkward just sitting here, on his bed. He ran a hand through his wet and messy hair. I stood up biting my lip while I fidgeted with my fingers. Moving towards the laundry unit I was going to go check and see if my clothes were dry yet, or I was until I had been spun around by my wrist as I walked past him.

“N-Nathaniel?” I stuttered, clearly flustered by this whole situation. I felt my cheeks heat up and I used my free hand to pull down the shirt I wore. Again, he stared at me, his eyes holding something else in them. Something I couldn’t quite place.

“Kathrin, it’s been a while.” He finally said, his voice was low and husky, it made me shiver. He was again, so different than I was used to. He was more mature, dominant… He was a man, and not the boy I used to know, and honestly, I’m not quite sure how to feel about being alone with him. He was however being rather gentle as he pulled me closer so I was facing him. His hand was gentle while his thumb carefully ran over the small bruise on my cheek. I supposed that drunkard hit me a little harder than I had originally thought

“It has been…” I responded softly and pulled away from his grip. “I’ll go check on my clothes, then I’ll be out of your hair,” I said disappearing down the hallway and into the bathroom. I could still feel his eyes watch my form leave, I wonder if there was something on his mind… What does he do in his spare time? I let my thoughts trail off as I stood there dazed in front of the dryer.

“You shouldn’t go out this late. It’s dark, and the weirdos are coming out. You can just spend the night,” Nathaniel had spoken from behind me, which snapped me out of my daze. Turning around I was face to face with Nathaniel who was leaning against the door frame, I blinked a few times letting what he said sink in. I blinked again and a blush instantly crept up on my face.

“N-No! It’s okay! I-I don’t want to bother you with spending the eve-...” I was cut off before I even finished my sentence. He walked up to me, looming over me, one hand against the dryer the other cupped my chin making me look up at him, my blush deepening.

“Be a good girl, and do as I say..” I couldn’t get my brain to work to form whole sentences so in turn… I just settled for nodding. “Good girl, There is still time before it’s dry. Are you hungry?” He asked me, turning to walk to the kitchen. I released a breath I hadn’t even noticed I was holding.

“N-No th-thank you, I’m a-alright.” spoken softly, I kept my head down slowly trailing after him. Reaching the living room I sat down on the couch stiffly, I never was good with relaxing in other people's houses. On top of that, I couldn’t tell if what he did earlier made me more uneasy, or… excited.

My eyes kept traveling to him working in the kitchen. I wanted to know what had happened to him. It took me a good few minutes to realize he was speaking to me again.

“Kathrin…” He paused “When was the last time you ate today?” He questioned me, which took me by surprise. He held a certain seriousness in his voice and it caught me by surprise, I started to think about his question. The worst part about it was, I honestly couldn’t remember the last time I ate today. I wondered if he remembered my bad habit from back in high school, forgetting to eat, and being yelled at for it. I chuckled to myself and looked up sheepishly laughing nervously.

“Honestly? I don’t quite remember… but it’s alright I’m not very I’m hung-” I was cut off again. A plate with a turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes plus some veggie stick was placed on my lap, I blinked and blushed. “Thanks…” I said quietly before slowly eating the food he gave me, it was really good. He gave a curt nod before eating his food.

After we both finished eating I offered to clean the dishes, in turn, he thanked me and handed me his plate. I turned and headed to the kitchen, grabbing the soap I began to wash the dishes softly singing to myself. Once I finished I started drying the plates and turned to put them in their appropriate cabinet singing more of the song I had started.

“Is your love enough, come on make me believe it, is your love enough, ahhh~ Can you keep me up? All through the evening? Is your love enough? Ahh~” My back turned. I hadn’t even noticed that Nathaniel was watching me. I didn’t even notice when he had stood and walked over leaning against the island in front of me listening to me sing. My voice is still carrying the lyrics. “One kiss, you’re falling in love, are you up for this? Are you up for this? Too much is never too much, can you handle this, can you handle this? Three nights in a row, I don’t stop, are you down for it, are you down for it? You can do more than talking baby… shhh,” I sang to the song stuck in my head. When I turned around I froze in place. There Nathaniel was, not even 3 feet away from me, leaning against the island a placid smirk upon his lips. I just stood there like a deer, I was stunned. Oh god, he heard me singing, I blushed profusely. He pushed himself off the island and walked up to me, placing his hands on either side of me on the counter behind me. Successfully pinning me in. Nathaniel leaned in and whispered into my ear, something else laced in his voice.

“Is that what you’d like? Because I could make that fantasy happen….” I shivered at the sound of his voice in my ear, biting my lip. I just stared up at him. Was this really what I wanted? I mean he is… Hot, plus I hadn’t gotten anything in a while. I mulled over it for but a moment, before I nodded.

He smiled at me, a truly genuine smile before leading me back to his bedroom. He gently pushed me to sit on the end of his bed, leaning over me, his lips hovering just above my own. Once again asking me.

“I want you to verbally say you want this… I will not force you into this if you do not want it.” His eyes held a certain seriousness and even desire for me. I bit my lip, I did always have a childish crush on him in high school, but right now, all I needed was him.

“Yes, I want this… I want you.” I said breathily. After I had agreed his lips suddenly captured my own, it took my breath away. My hand behind me trying to keep myself propped up. He carefully guided me to lay down as he crawled on top, I felt the heat growing between our bodies. I groaned, my hands pressed against his bare chest. I could feel how toned he had become, and how hot his skin was at this very moment. He pulled away from the kiss, both of us panting, gazing at each other. His hand carefully grabbed the hem of my borrowed shirt pulling it over my head. Goosebumps graced my light olive skin. Hunger, yet adoration filled his eyes.

“You’re gorgeous,” I blushed as he spoke seductively to me. I bit my lip not quite used to that being a word to describe myself. I didn’t have a bra on, since it was hanging to dry, leaving me in my underwear. He kissed me again, this time pulling me up again, my arms wrapping around his neck entangling my fingers into his hair. I groaned as he began to move lower, going from my lips to my jawline, then when he made it to that soft spot of skin where my neck and shoulder met, he bit down teeth against my soft skin, gently sucking the area.

The action made my lower abdomen twitch in anticipation. I could feel myself growing wet with need. A moan escaped from between my lips, a sound of pure bliss. I could feel a grin against my skin. He descended his lips, pecking at my skin leaving electricity and little marks as he moved to new spots down my body. I arched my back and moaned loudly when his lips clasped around my pick nub chest.

Nathaniel moved his free hand and slipped it into my underwear, the lace brushing against my skin. His fingers skillfully caressing and moving in ways I hadn’t thought possible.

“Ah, fuck!...” I gasped my body arching into him “Nathaniel~” I moaned his name. He withdrew his hand and pulled away to look at my blush stricken face.

“Look at you, my dear Kathrin, already so wet from just a little play.” The way he spoke was so dominant, it made me melt. I needed him, I needed more. And more is what I got. Nathaniel moved to kneel before me. Carefully he pulled the lace down and discarded them, his eyes never leaving mine. When I finally felt the much-needed contact, I moaned louder than I did before. My hands instantly entangling themselves in his hair, my breaths came out in need, panting, moans. The way his mouth made me bend to his will. It only took a couple of minutes before I could feel myself grow close. The tightening knot in my lower abdomen is growing.

“Nathaniel I-I’m” I stutter, my hands trembling as I grip his hair. He brought his hand up, removing my hands, holding my wrists above my head, his other hand sliding upwards from between my legs, tracing my hip. The tip of his fingers grazed at my stomach. My body arched into him craving more than his feathery touch. He was face to face with me, his eyes hungry, like a predator that stalks its prey. My eyes darted between his eyes and his lips. I bit my lip squirming in his grasp. He leaned down, capturing my lips once again.

“Can you taste yourself?” He growls and the kiss grew more heated, with his body against me. My arousal drives me crazy. He was panting ever so slight, a smirk on his lips as he whispered in my ear making the hair on my body stand on edge. “I want to feel those perfect lips around me." I was always one to follow the rule: If you receive, you give back. Normally I didn’t ever want to do it, however, the look he gave me and how sexy his voice was, turned me on so much, I desired to make him feel good. I wanted to be the one to draw out his moans, make him pant.

He moved positions so I was above him, I bit my lip nervously as it’s been a while. However, the look he gave me, the confidence to continue moving, I straddled him, kissed him with the desired passion as I began trailing my desired kisses along his body. My mouth is not leaving one spot untouched. When I kissed right about the hem of his shorts. I looked up needing his hungry and awaiting gaze. Nodding his head Nathaniel in approval, the sultry deepness made the arousal drip down my inner thigh. I was so ready. Hell, I’d be okay if he wanted to time me up and show me who was in charge.

“Good girl, go on…” he smirked at me, oh god, the commanding tone he held in his voice. I looped my fingers into the hem of his shorts and pulled them off. Biting my lip I carefully grasp his shaft noticing how large he felt in my small hands. Oh lord… I could hear his breath hitch slightly when I took his cock into my mouth, keeping my jaw relaxed as I gazed at him with doe eyes. His look intensified as he gripped the sheet, his jaw tightening. I moved in ways that I knew, licking and sucking. Coming up with a pop. I moved so I could get a better angle getting my tongue swirled around his balls and the base of his shaft. Nathaniel drew in a sharp breath, his breathing coming out in quick short breaths. He grabbed my hair moving me so I could take more, my hair being pulled made the feeling even better. I could feel him start to tense and I moved away so he wouldn’t quite yet. I would play those games too.

“Na-than-iel~” I moaned slowly, my nails raking against his skin. I could feel the tension grow more intense. The smell of arousal driving us mad.

“If that’s how you want to play… I’ll oblige.” He flipped us over and once again was hovering over me, my hips lifted onto his thighs, leaning over he whispers.``Now, I’m not going to hurt you, but… is there anything you’re not comfortable with?” He asked me straight up. I blushed as it took me a minute to realize what he was asking.

“Oh, uh…” I thought for a brief moment “No anal, I do enjoy hair pulling, binding, other sensory stuff, really anal is my one no go…” I explained briefly looking away. He nodded leaning down, kissing me lightly before getting up grabbing a few items. He looked at me and something in his eyes made butterflies tumble in my stomach. Fuck I wonder if I still have a crush on him… That’s just no way, that was high school.

“Sit up.” He ordered me, I on command sat up, as he slipped a silk blindfold over my eyes, my hearing and feeling immediately heightened from the lack of sight. I felt him lean in pushing me onto my back again. My wrist moved above my head. I could feel the restaurants being added, I squirmed. “Do you have a safe word, in case things become too intense?” He asked me as I trembled as my excitement was rising.

“Red, I like to keep things simple,” I explained.

“Alright,” He said gruffly. It wasn’t long till he fully pushed himself into me, I gasped pulling against the restraints as a moan rippled through me. The way he held my hips was firm and strong.

“Fuck!” I moaned out, I couldn’t see anything, all I could do was feel him, the way he held my hips up, the way he was able to angle himself. I died and came back, Shuddering when his thumb brushed against my clit. A sharp inhale could be heard when I clenched around him.

“Fuck, you’re wet…” He paused and I could hear the smirk in his voice, smooth like velvet.

“Fuck Nathaniel~” I moaned his name again, he grunts and pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of sensation, he slipped off the wrist restraints and I sat up whining slightly, I could hear him chuckle, a dark, yet… soft?

“Are you opposed to rope?” He asked, I bit my lip excited. I could hear him chuckle again before I even spoke.

“No, I like rope…” I said when he fell silent. I heard some rummaging before he came back and kissed my shoulder up to my lips. He captured them once again pulling me into another moment of passion.

“Good, turn around,” I moved so I was kneeling my back to him. I felt the rope wrap around my shoulders and start to bind my arms behind me. I could feel the knots down the center and every 3 or 4 inches down a new bind was tied till he cuffed me with the remaining rope. I’m assuming it’s his version of shibari… Fuck this is… More than I ever dreamed. He pushed my bound form forward, arms tied, hips in the air. “You must love this… you’re even wetter than before.” I heard him adjust after making sure I was comfortable, then without warning, I felt his mouth touch my inner thigh.

“O-Oh f-fuck!” I shivered in pure bliss. I froze on cloud 9 when I felt his tongue flick at my clit, trembling in ecstasy. I was a mewling and moaning mess. He held me in place as he ate me out. Slipping in two fingers. “If you k-keep that… a-ah! U-up.. I w-won’t last~” that was a sentence I never thought I’d say to someone. I whimpered feeling him pull away, the instant sting of his hand striking my ass pulled a moan deep in my chest.

“Hmm, you like that?” Was he testing limits or teasing? I wasn’t sure, but one thing I was sure of was...I needed him to fuck me and fuck me hard.

“God damn it Nathaniel just fuck m-m- A-Ah!~” I didn’t even complete the sentence before another strike met my ass cheek pulled another moan from me.

“I see, someone is impatient…” He growls and nibbles on my shoulder making me squirm, the arousal increasing. Oh, that asshole… I could hear the smirk… fuck he’s hot and I can’t even see him.

“P-please” I moaned squirming as best as I could against my restraints. I heard him chuckle again smack. Another moan could be heard from me. I was quivering, needing release. He’s already withheld me from it a couple of times. I was aching with need. I wasn’t quite sure how, but I knew, that he knew I was at my limit.

Ever so gently he teased my entrance, drawing a pathetic whimper from me. Once again another chuckle escaped and he pushed himself into me. Deep in me, and that was it… I become a moaning and screaming mess. Nathaniel skillfully grabbed my hair pulling it back while one hand steadying himself on my hip. He angled himself ever so slightly where he started to abuse my G-spot, I lost it. I screamed into the sheets of his bed. My eyes rolled back when I felt that thigh knock in my stomach… Snap. I gasped as a screaming moan erupted from me. I could feel my walls clench around him as I could feel him getting closer. His breath becoming more ragged, his thrust becoming more erratic.

“Wh-Where do you want me to cum?” he moaned out panting, releasing my hair to grab my hips with both hands. I was so sensitive after my orgasm that I could feel everything.

“I-I’m on b-birth control, just… a-ah!~” I moaned panting trying hard to form a correct and coherent sentence. “I-I-Inside,” I managed to breathe out feeling weak. Without hesitation and a few more strong thrusts, he buried himself to the hilt cumming deep inside. He stayed there a brief moment before pulling out and slowly undid my binding. My arms started to tingle due to the sudden blood flow. I flipped groaning, he took my hands into his rubbing my arms to help the circulation, I looked up at him, a blush evident on my face. Looking away wondering if this was going to be a one-night thing or… I sighed, then yelped when I was pulled into him.

“Kathrin…” He started softly his arm like a feather, his fingers barely touching me. I shivered since it tickled, I bit my lip and blushed harder.

“Yeah?” I asked, laying my head on his bare chest. I just screwed my high school crush… Holy fuck me.

“I’m assuming you’re not currently seeing anyone?” He asked me suddenly. I looked at him slightly shocked at his question before skating my head. He gave me a knowing smirk before kissing me again. His thumb gracing my cheek where the mark was, his face falling slightly.

“No, I’ve been single for a few years, my last… relationship” I hesitated. “Didn’t go too well…” I explained drawing a few circles on his chest. I could tell he was contemplating something since he grew quiet.

“I can be a dick sometimes… and I know it’s been a while since we last saw each other, but if you’re okay with it. I’d like to take you out.” I moved away to look at his face to see if he was joking with me. He held complete seriousness in his gold eyes.

“Are you sure?” I asked unsurely, it wasn’t because I didn’t have faith in him. I didn’t think he’d keep me as something more.

“Yes, I’ve been meaning to contact you..” I looked shocked and raised a brow, “I guess destiny has brought us together, again…” He said, his hard eyes softened. I couldn’t help but bite my lip smiling.

“No one is allowed to touch me?” I questioned, he smirked and leaned in whispering.

“Not if you’re with me, they won’t have much of a face left” I blinked for a couple of seconds before bursting into full out laughter. He was surprised by my reaction. “Kathrin?” He questioned. I giggled a little before responding.

“Sure, dinner this Friday?” He smirked and loomed over me kissing my lips.

“You may want to pack a weekend bag,” He said huskily. I bit my lip and blush beet red. “You’re my lucky clover,” I chuckled.

“So, Dating… you’ll be my boyfriend and I’m…” I was cut off by another kiss.

“My girlfriend… my truly sexy and kinky girlfriend…” He trailed off closing his eyes and a pleasant smile on his lips. I just blushed endlessly and smiled, shaking my head, laying with him, not long after falling asleep, for once… without nightmares. Just a peaceful and dreamless sleep, in Nathaniel’s arms.


End file.
